As will be more apparent from the ensuing description, the present diver's buoyant caddy is an immersible vessel which is adapted to accompany the scuba diver on his rounds underwater. Not only is it capable of moving under the surface of the sea during the diver's rounds but it is also floatable to ride on the surface of the sea, as in towing.
The known art is best illustrated by French Pat. No. 2,142,218 dated January 1973 and the U.S. Pat. No. to Merralls 2,163,795 dated 6/27/39. The French patent is specifically designed to serve as a temporary storage means for game and is adapted to towing on the surface. Neither the French patent nor the U.S. counterpart patent is adapted to subsurface utility as a collapsible readily available adjunct to the diver's utility gear. Moreover, applicant's unique means of restraining the caddy and of securing the gear and/or equipment thereto is not shown or suggested in the art of record.